TUA Universe Incidents
TUA Universe, while popular and beloved, has had MANY incidents over the years. Here is a list. FBGC-based Incidents KATO: A 16 year old boy killed a 14 year old girl and a 16 year old boy because he was addicted to this game and it's violent themes. Due to this, a "non-violent" mode in KATO is now available. The Adventures of Jerome: This game is infamous. Between the fact that it contains detailed violence and it being rated 10+, many game stores have changed the violence to the cartoon kind. The Adventures of Jerome: Another thing this game caused was seizures. There's a scene where Jerome travels through time, and it contains flashing lights. Over 100 kids had seizures. Karaoke Party: This game is pretty safe. No recorded hospital trips, deaths or injuries from this game, and no complaining parents since it's rated 14+ (since it has explicit themes) Evil Robots: Oh god. This game is banned in half of Europe, Canada and Australia. Why? Because Hacker, one of the main characters, contains a swastika in his name. TF Simulator: Nicknamed "Death Simulator" by some, the body suit and visual reality helmet can suffocate a human being or pokemon if it gets too cramped, and this happens when shrinking. TF Simulator: Another thing that people hate is that it's rated 7+ when it has a very creepy easter egg and nudity. People also think "TF" stands for "The Fuck?" in the title. Seven Nites at Cudi's: A lawsuit with the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, because SNaC is a ripoff of FNaF right down to the almost-last detail. FQGC-based Incidents KQATC: A 13 year old boy obsessed with the game stole his father's car and followed the route taken by the Quilavas in the second installment. Along the way, he attacked a Macklemore look-a-like and accidentally crashed into a skyscraper in Houston. Ridiculous Chat Simulator: The game announced a multi-player mode in June 2015. Due to it being a chat-based game, cyberbullies and trolls used it to harass people. While this was the plot in the single-player mode, it got very out of hand very quick (a teenage girl committed suicide after being told to kill herself in the game) resulting in an update limiting multiplayer chat to just a select word pool of 6,000 words selected by Justin himself. Ridiculous Chat Simulator: LOTS of copyright issues over names. An antagonist cyberbully group from the single-player mode consists of three users named "NickTehAnimal," "MaryIllinois" and "calmBuyer," spoofs of people who hated on FBGCPewdz over the years. A protagonist who has a role as your online friend is named "Zach Third," spoofing Zack First. A fake console called the "Gamestation IV" is constantly advertised, spoofing the PS4. The most controversial decision was to make a hacker named "MagicFilmer," upsetting a YouTuber named MagicalFilmer22 who thought the name was a spoof of his, resulting in MagicalFilmer22 getting arrested for attempting to burn down the FQGC HQ. Group Story: The game features dark themes, including a young character that seems to be a victim of child abuse and a location owned by Mack full of signs reading things like "Go away or you will be tortured" and "I'll rip you limb by limb if you stay." The game, however, is not too controversial because of it's T rating. TF Simulator 2.0: A bootleg called "MorphSim 2015" contained a cheap plastic version of the suit causing the same effects as the TF Simulator's suit, causing suffocation. The bootleg got confused with the real thing, causing controversy and a parody called "Transformation & Suffocation 2.0" to appear on a popular cartoon.